Demons and Chieftains
by QueenFrosteen
Summary: ...And then they made me their chief." Capt. Jack Sparrow, a chief? Now who in their right mind wants that?


Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was, you would know me and be very jealous.  
  
A/N: This is really my sister's idea, but I'm the one writing it. We were talking about the movie and she asked my mom and me if we wanted to hear Jack's story that he was telling to the two guards. So, I decided to write a story about that.  
  
Prologue  
  
The beat of drum woke me from my pleasantly dreamless sleep. 'Already?' I wondered vaguely. 'The other girl hasn't been gone for even a week! What are they thinking?' Sudden fear gripped me. 'Not Aborea! She's not old enough! No, not Aborea, never her.' I relaxed, knowing my best, and just about only friend, couldn't be the one chosen to appease Baltaemar.  
  
I listened as the drums came closer and closer to my mother's house. Dread began to grow steadily inside me. The drums were just outside! I started panicking; they were stopped on the other side of the door. 'No! I'm too young; I'm younger than Aborea. Shaya was put out just two days ago! No one else should be needed for months! Maybe they're not here for that. Yes, it's definitely not that.' I tried to force my panic aside, tried to make myself believe it. No matter how hard I tried though, I couldn't. I had heard those drums too many times in my life to not know what they meant. I knew the village had come for me.  
  
Soon they would come in. I lunged at the door and locked it. That would not hold them long. The whole village was outside my door; they could break it down in a matter of minutes. Wildly, I looked around the front room (where I slept). Pictures of the torn and mangled bodies of all the girls sent out to Baltaemar filled my head. There was Calliope, her head torn nearly off, and her stomach gnawed through to her spine. Treeka, her intestines pulled out and wrapped around a tree twenty feet away. Every single one worse than the one before. Each body had been left at the edge of town. Sometimes there was hardly anything left of what had once been alive.  
  
The trunk used as a table caught my attention. Inside of it were all the things my father left when he disappeared. I scowled at the trunk. "Stupid Father," I snarled. My father was not from our town, or even from the island we lived on. He was a pirate and had been left on our island when a British ship sunk. It was his fault no one liked me. Everyone else on the island had dark hair, eyes, and skin. I had the normal dark hair, but my eyes were a gray green and had paler skin than anyone else, though not by much. In all other appearances I looked normal. This was enough difference for the others to shun me though. Aborea and her family were the only ones who accepted my mother and me.  
  
BANG! I jumped and spun around. The village leader was pounding on the door. I could hear the murmur of voices outside, driving thoughts of my stupid, vanishing, good-for-nothing pirate father from my head. The situation came crashing back on me. The village was going to get me and I couldn't stop them! I ran to the trunk and opened it. On top were the cutlass and pistol, formally belonging to HIM. The cutlass was too heavy for my, and the pistol was empty. No help there. In desperation, I dug through the trunk hoping to find something, ANYTHING, that could be of use. The door began to shake. The people outside were trying to break it down. There, at the bottom of the trunk was a dagger, the length of my forearm. I stared at it, trying to think of how to hide when they finally got in.  
  
I jerked around as I heard the door cracking. They were almost in! I shoved the dagger into my boot and hoped no one would notice. As I was straightening up, the door burst. First in was our leader Hewitt. He is not to be mistaken for a chief. We had not had a chief for years. The selection for one was complicated and difficult. No one wanted to go through it, so we now only had leaders. Behind him was my mother, Saravah. She was crying. Any hope that I had left quickly fled, and I was left with complete despair.  
  
The rest of the inhabitants of my village followed. Directly behind my mother were Hewitt's brothers. They each carried a coil of rope. Rope that I helped to make. That Aborea helped to make. That everyone I knew helped to make.  
  
Hewitt gave me the iciest, most hatred filled look ever to be seen on the planet. "Baltaemar demands you," he said coldly. I could see the delight in his eyes at that sentence. "Don't try to get away. This is for the best. It is also a great honor to be selected."  
  
"How do you know the demon wants me?" I demanded.  
  
"Before Shaya died, she told us the message Baltaemar sent her with. He wants you and only you. If we do not send you to Him tonight, He will come and kill us all. A small price to pay for a village of people don't you agree?"  
  
He signaled for his brothers to tie me up. I didn't move, I simply stared at the man who had tried to make my life a living nightmare, and had now succeeded. The three men surged forward and quickly bound my wrists together, gagged me, and loosely tied my legs together. Another rope was secured around my neck. Hewitt grabbed it and jerked me out of my house. When we reached the clearing that all the young girls for Baltaemar were left, I began to kick and scream. Hewitt ignored me and tied his rope to the pole in the middle of the clearing. All the inhabitants of the village looked around nervously. None of them had ever seen Baltaemar, and no one really wanted to see the demon. Smirking, Hewitt led them away.  
  
Once the last of the stragglers were gone, I tried to get the dagger. I managed to get it out but dropped it. Growling, I picked it up again and placed it between my knees. Carefully I sawed through the ropes around my wrists, ignoring the growing feeling of being watched. Once I cut through the rope, I undid the gag and untied my legs. Looking up I saw eyes, red eyes. A sibilant whisper came to my ears and I shuddered. The eyes smiled at me and loomed closer until they were all I saw. Clawed hands reached out to me, the whisper called my name.  
  
A/N: Well, how is it? I would like some reviews other than my sister's. I'm sorry no one actually from the movie was in it, I promise Jack next chapter, but only if you review! 


End file.
